


Drum away, rain.

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Kiri's Quarantine Blues Attempts At Poetry She Thinks. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: musings, poetry?, quarantine blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Rain loud.Storm gonna last for a while.not paying attention to group discussionmusing about the worldIt's almost winterOh and I didn't sleep.Hello!
Series: Kiri's Quarantine Blues Attempts At Poetry She Thinks. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759441
Kudos: 1





	Drum away, rain.

Hello hello!

Hope you’ve had a good day!

Or as much as the weather allows.

It’s stormy today.

Rain pouring, wind howling.

My roof is drumming loud.

Been indoors for one good reason.

Now I have one more.

Winter is approaching.

Fruits outside are ripening fast.

Hope I can harvest them soon!

Ah I’m half a world away.

It’s almost summer for some of you.

Or maybe not.

I guess it’s always the same at the equator.

Either hot and humid.

Or wet and humid.

Gonna rain for three more days.

Drum away, rain. Drum away.

**Author's Note:**

> afternoon randomness. that's what this is.
> 
> its cold where I am, and funny how I complain about the heat in summer and want the cold and now I want the reverse.


End file.
